The Hospital
by RobinMarlesuth
Summary: A one-shot in my Rose-Chronicles series, OC, set after "Dawn".


**A/N**: This one shot was originally supposed to be part of the "Rose Chronicles", a series I wrote a long time ago. The "Rose Chronicles" was about an OC named Rose Waibel who traveled with the main group (Yugi, Anzu, Jounichi, etc...) and "chronicled" their adventures via cassette tapes. Most of the entries were first person, except at the end where you'd "hear" the other characters. She didn't really affect the continuty of the actual series, but at the end instead of the Egyptians disappearing they came back in their own bodies. Most of the story was destroyed when my computer was wiped, but this was one of the ones that survived.**  
Disclaimer**: I do not own anything except for the OC Rose and the plot line that this story features. (All Yugioh characters and original plot line are property of **Kazuki Takahashi**.)  
**Warnings**: Course Language, Allegations of Abuse and threats, Atem-Bashing, Character Death, Japanese Names. (This is set several years after the end of the actual series.)

Entry 142: Hospital

Rose Chronicals: Aftermath

(Author: RobinMarlesuth)

"No. _Ryou_ was my first friend. I knew him long before he got the "ring", during, and after.

Bakura was my second. I don't know if he would consider me a friend, well at least if he would of back then when he was still a part of Ryou... He tolerated me. I was a pawn to be used, if it ever came to that point anyway. I think Ryou had made a deal with him at one point long ago. Perhaps if he left me alone, Ryou would let him do whatever he wanted to Atem. Whatever he thought, he _was_ the only one who never used me.

I met Yugi during what he likes to call "The Pegasus Incident". I was a duelist then, not great but not terrible either. We had met before, same classes, had a project together back in the day, but I didn't actually know him then. So I say we met during Duelist Kingdom, because that's when I befriended the group.

Or so I thought.

Anyway... Atem was Yugi, in the same way Bakura was Ryou. I knew the "Pharaoh" through the duels, I watched him... I knew when it was him and not Yugi. Not many could say that. Don't ask me how I knew, I just did. It was the same when Bakura appeared; I knew that it was Bakura and not Ryou.

But you didn't come here to talk about that.

He saved me so many times you know? In Battle City, when I was captured and almost killed thanks to that crazy magician guy*... Then when I was almost raped by one of those Rare Hunters... If Atem hadn't been around the corner after he had that duel...

Oh you didn't know about that? It was a long time ago Marik... I've gotten over it. But thank you for the apology anyway.

And don't get me wrong... I will _always_ be in debt to him for that.

Hmm? Oh yes, I've been getting side tracked haven't I?

When Yugi and Atem separated... The duel... and when he left I was heartbroken. And when everyone came back, when the gods gave the three of them a second chance at life, I was overjoyed.

And when he asked me out... I thought my heart would stop again. Anzu got so jealous when he finally asked me out too.

I don't know where it started to go wrong. Really. I don't. It's not one of those _cliches_ Seto. I really have no idea. Perhaps it was when Yugi left. Or when Anzu was in that accident that paralyzed her from the waist down. Or maybe it was when she committed suicide because she realized that she could never accomplish her dreams of being a dancer because she was _paralyzed from the waste down_. I _don't _know. We were together for nearly 4 years Seto. When it gets to be that long it all sort of blends together.

_What do I remember? _Well gee Seto let me see, I remember when he made me _stop being friends _with all of you because it tainted _his_ _reputation_. I remember every bruise, every cut, every broken limb that I had to pass of as being a fucking _accident_ because I couldn't let you see, because I didn't _want_ you to see how _fucking pathetic_ I'd become.

_CALM DOWN? _Let me remind you that _you_ wanted to hear this. I'm not reliving my last 4 years of _hell_ for my own good. I'm doing this because you said that you _deserve_ to know what the fuck happened to me. How it got to be that Atem was _sleeping around_ and only coming home for me to "make him a sandwich like a real woman does".

No he never said that.

It's a joke Ryou. A running gag-line that says all women are good for are birthing children and making their husbands food. The urban dictionary defines it as "what you say to a woman when you don't want to put up with anymore of her shit." It's supposed to be funny.

No I don't believe it to be true.

Malik if you ever say that to me I will strangle you with your own entrails.

And the fact that you think that is hot greatly disturbs me. Seriously.

Anyway. The whole point of that was the relationship fell apart. He beat me, slept around with other woman, and told me that if I ever even tried to leave him or let any of you know what was going on he'd kill me.

Do you really think that you could have prevented this? I mean you didn't even know until Ryou found me bloodied up in that classroom. Now that I think about it... What were you doing back there Ryou?

Seriously?

Oh my god. I haven't laughed that hard since... well since this all started.

Do I love him? I don't know. I used to. Now it's all sort of messed up. It's hard to describe. If you had asked me at the beginning of those 7 years if I loved him, I would have told you yes immediately. After all this... the lying, the pain, just everything... I don't know if I can say that anymore. That love... It's been trampled on and crushed, all that's left is blood. I suppose it's a strange analogy. But it's really the only thing I can say.

Everything I have is with him Ryuji.

Are you serious? You guys would really do that for me? I mean-

No. I always thought you guys were my friends even when I treated you badly, I just wanted to keep you from getting hurt. He would have tried to kill you as well in the end.

Well...

Um...

Fine. He threatened to kill Ryou at first.

I couldn't let that happen.

No...

Thank you. Seto, Marik, Malik, Ryou, and even you Ryuji. Even Bakura, I know you had him stand outside so he could warn you all if Atem decided to show up. You have no idea how much I missed all of you. I just... I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for. And he's here." Bakura peaked in through the door.

The six of them looked at her, bedridden and hoped up on drugs to keep her from feeling the pain. She looked like a mummy, wrapped up in all of those bandages. Tears ran down her face from the ordeal, but her eyes were steely and determined.

"Give him hell."

*Rose was captured by Arkana and was the prize to be rescued during the duel. One of the few times she altered the continuum.


End file.
